heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire State Hospital
. After the dying Broga's bodyguard Cary Armstrong was revived by Dr. Purl and turned into the superhero named Strongarm, he and the Scarlet Spider were able to rescue the colonel and defeat the terroristic group . After Lizard's attack, Strongarm was taken to the Empire State Hospital, and then left with Gabrielle Greer . The Lizard then attacked Dr. Purl at the hospital and then escaped through the city . A short time later, Threnody visited the Empire State Hospital to feed upon the dying patients. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Rick Barron * Toni Moore Greg Chasen (Earth-616) Chasen and Crow, two young doctors, and Grantz, a student nurse, were captured by Clash and forced to operate on the wounded Cordite. Due to their lack of surgical experience, they made a mistake, seemingly killing Cordite. Before Clash could execute them, the lights went out, and the Scarlet Spider burst in. He managed to get Grantz to safety, but accidentally shot one of the doctors with a sedative stinger. The subsequent arrival of Strongarm allowed the Spider to carry the stricken doctor and Colonel Broga to safety . Ellen Grantz (Earth-616) Chasen and Crow, two young doctors, and Grantz, a student nurse, were captured by Clash and forced to operate on the wounded Cordite. Due to their lack of surgical experience, they made a mistake, seemingly killing Cordite. Before Clash could execute them, the lights went out, and the Scarlet Spider burst in. He managed to get Grantz to safety, but accidentally shot one of the doctors with a sedative stinger . Raymond Crow (Earth-616) Chasen and Crow, two young doctors, and Grantz, a student nurse, were captured by Clash and forced to operate on the wounded Cordite. Due to their lack of surgical experience, they made a mistake, seemingly killing Cordite. Before Clash could execute them, the lights went out, and the Scarlet Spider burst in. He managed to get Grantz to safety, but accidentally shot one of the doctors with a sedative stinger. The subsequent arrival of Strongarm allowed the Spider to carry the stricken doctor and Colonel Broga to safety . Rudev Broga (Earth-616) The ruler of an unstable South American island nation, Broga fell ill and was taken to New York City's Empire State Hospital, where he was cared for by Dr. Noah Purl. Due to US interest in his nation, government bodyguards were assigned to his hospital room. When the terrorist group Shadowforce Alpha, which had been hired to assassinate him, attacked the hospital, a treacherous government agent injected his IV with a tranquilizer. Although the terrorists were driven off by the Scarlet Spider, the Colonel's room was destroyed by Shell and Shot . Saved only by a web cocoon, the unconscious Broga was abducted by Shell while Shot battled the Scarlet Spider. He took Broga to an operating theatre where Flare and Stampede waited, only to be recovered and removed from the hospital by the Spider . | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hospitals